Thanos vs King Ghidorah
Description Two space beings will battle. The Mad Titan and the Golden Demise. But who will win? (Note: this uses MCU Thanos and the King Ghidorah from Godzila: The Planet Eater.) Prelude Wiz: Always cool whenever we have space beings wreaking mass havoc throughout space. Boomsick: Well wasn’t so fun when Thanos wipes out half the population of the universe. Wiz: And man, the new King Ghidorah is challenging Godzilla Earth’s supremely on Earth. And he also decimates planets. Boomstick: Yep! And today, we’ll put these two guys together! Thanos Boomstick: Pretty sure everyone but everyone knows about Thanos. He wiped out half the universe’s population and shocked the MCU fandom. Wiz: He’s 6’7”, and harnesses the power of the Infinity Stones with his Infinity Gauntlet. Boomstick: Pretty short explanation of Thanos, so let’s go over his foe. King Ghidorah Wiz: So, we got our Anime King Ghidorah. He is a being composed of energy. He destroyed the Exif homeplanet, and now Metphies summoned him to Earth. Godzilla Earth, despite Ghidorah’s size, is more than willing to fight him. However, his attacks do not seem to do anything to Ghidorah. However, Ghidorah is able to attack Godzilla, biting into him with his three heads. Boomstick: Oof Wiz: Dr Martin finds out that it is because Ghidorah exists in a different universe, and a completely separate plane of reality, where things from our universe cannot affect it. This is supported by Metphies’ connection with Ghidorah. Haruo is able to destroy the Gematron stone, with the help of Dr Martin and Maina, one of the Twins. He does this by poking Methies’ eyes out, which puts Ghidorah into our reality, and allows Godzilla Earth to kill Ghidorah. Boomstick: Well, gouging someone’s eye’s out really helps. Wiz: In terms of size, Ghidorah spans twenty kilometers in length. Boomstick: Ha! Beat that Cloverfield! Wiz: As for his abilities, he can use gravity beams in his bite, and he drains the life force of enemies by biting them, open portals to travel through dimensions, communicate through Gematron Calculation. And what’s more, he’s intangible, meaning objects go right through him. However, he can allow himself to touch objects. He is able of space-time distortion, which cause damage problems for the Aratrum when they attempted to use the hyperspace engine. Boomstick: Yeesh, that doesn’t sound good. Wiz: And lastly, he hides Super Gravity to devour things like planets. Boomstick: No comment. Wiz: Well, nothing left to do, but to battle. Boomstick: Yep! Deathbattle in 5,4,3,2,1-''' Deathbattle! World where Thanos was at the end of Infinity War, where Thanos watches the sun rise after he use the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. On Earth, the Avengers are still dealing from their loss. However, a man with light blond hair and light complexion appears to them. “Who the hell are you,” Thor says. The man answers, “I am Metphies. I am here to tell you that you have survived through a miracle.” “What do you mean?” Captain America asks. Metphies answers, “God was watching over you all, and allowed you to survive. Now, I understand you hunger to avenge those you lost?” “Yes,” they all answer. Metphies and the Avengers set up an alter. Then, Metphies, with their help, summon Ghidorah. Unfortunately, they all start to be sliced through, and they all collapse. Meanwhile, Thanos sat in the hut. He was smiling in satisfaction and happiness. However, his smile disappeared, and became a look of concern when he saw a strange thing appear in the sky. The wind began to howl and blow the plants around him. Then, one by one, thre black orbs appeared in the sky. “I’ve already won, why must you keep-” a bling light appears from the portal. A long golden thing now emerges from the portal. It shrieks as it resides over the sky. A long neck with a head peers at Thanos. “Well, it seems I can’t rest,” Thanos says as he steps out of his hut. '''Fight! Thanos uses the power of the Infinity Stones, and blasts a laser at Ghidorah. However, it is curved, and the massive creature is completely unharmed. “Ah,” he exclaims in shock. The heads slither towards Thanos unphased, and one slams into Thanos, flinging him into the valley below. He lands, kicking rocks up, but still alive, and he gets up. Ghidorah smashes the ledge, and rocks fly at Thanos. He uses the space and power Stones to crumble them to pieces. Ghidorah’s heads surge towards Thanos. Thanos uses the Reality stone to make him solid. However, the energy is rebuffed, and even altering reality did not hinder it. “I know what it’s like to loose,” Thanos says angrily. “But I will not allow myself to loose, especially since I’ve only just won.” Ghidorah shrieks at Thanos, and his head surges towards him. Thanos uses the Reality Stone on himself, and becomes giant. He watches as the three heads circle around him. He attempts to punch, but his fists pass right through. He growls in agiatation. The heads bite him. As they fangs sink into Thanos’s flesh, he growls in pain. Purple blood comes from the punctured areas. He is given more pain as Gravity beam energy surges from Ghidorah’s bites. Thanos now exclaims in agony. He uses the space and power stones to attempt to kill him. However, Ghidorah absorbs the power emmited by the stones. “How can this be?” Thanos said in anger and shock.“The Stones have no effect on it. The heads lift him in the air and they continue to bite and surge Gravity Beams into him. However, he absorbs the Gravity Beams. He reverts back to normal size when he stops using the Reality Stone in order to escape Ghidorah’s grasp. Thanos attempts to teleport away from Ghidorah, but something interferes when he tries, and the portals he uses continue to short out. As Bev falls closer to the ground, he uses the Reality Stones to adjust the texture of the soil and break his fall. He is lying on the ground, in deep agony, with the Gravity Beams having burned some of his body, and deep gashes from Ghidorah’s fang marks. One Ghidorah’s heads slithers down to grab Thanos. He begins to feel strange, as his energy level matches Ghidorah’s. As he is lifted into the air. “Well, it seems I’ve lost...” he says in defeat, as he begins to disappear from existence. He will meet the same fate as his new planet. K.O. Ghidorah passes through his portals. Conclusion Boomstick: Well, looks like this battle was delivered a beauitiful End, to use the Death Cult’s saying. Wiz: So, while Thanos May harness all the powers of the Infinity Stones, Ghidorah’s abilities were just too much for him. Ghidorah is from another universe, meening the rules of our universe are irrelevant to him, and Thanos couldn’t even use the Reality stone. The only way Thanos would have been able to win would be to destroy Metphies’s Garbetrium stone, and that doesn’t seem likely, since he wouldn’t have known Metphies was watching him, and that he had to do so. Boomstick: Yeah, so Thanos has to bow down to the Golden Demise. This Deathbattle goes to King Ghidorah! Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:John Gojira Category:‘Kaiju vs Humanoid’ Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles